


Unconventional

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, Fluff, Oh My God, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral





	Unconventional

The trilling of your alarm cut sharply through the pleasant dream you had been having. You groaned and buried yourself further under the duvet.

“Nuh uh Princess we have a strict schedule and now is not the time for sleeping!” the covers were ripped off of you and you howled in protest.

“Penelope I swear to god! It’s four am”

“Um correction it’s 4.07am which puts us behind schedule. Convention centre opens at 9am but they are handing out goodie bags from 8.30am and we need to be ready and waiting.”

“So why the hell are we getting up four and a half hours early?” you rubbed your eyes, why had you agreed to this?

“It takes an hour to get there, I’m allowing extra time for traffic, time for a leisurely friendship-strengthening breakfast and of course time for putting the finishing touches to our costumes now jump in the shower, you have ten minutes! Go go go!”

Half an hour later you were at Penelope’s breakfast table, sipping coffee and enjoying pancakes. 

“We’re picking up Reid and Newbie on the way” Penelope explained “I have snacks, bottled water, blankets, car games, four different mix CDs and a first aid kit for the journey”

“Are you sure you aren’t over prepared?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. The looks she shot you answered that one. You grinned went to put on your outfit. You had of course decided to go as you all time favourite character and had spent weeks slaving over your costume.

“You look amazing!” gasped Penelope when you showed her the results.

“You too!” you grinned at her painstakingly accurate Wonder Woman cosplay. everything down to the smallest detail was perfect. Penelope checked her watch.

“Okay I allowed for extra time each step of the way but as gorgeous as we are we should head over and pick the guys up. Car is all ready loaded up!”

“Always the amazon” you laughed.

You pulled up outside Spencer’s apartment building and saw him and Luke waiting on the street for you. Spencer was in his usual Doctor Who cosplay and Luke was in a well cut suit and a long coat.

“I give up!’ you said as the climbed into the back seats of the car “Who are you?”

“Only the greatest FBI agent in TV history”

“Mulder!”

The rest of the journey there was overtaken by Penelope and Luke arguing over Mulder vs Scully with occasional input from Spencer and yourself. Traffic wasn’t bad so you got to the centre with time to spare which allowed Penelope to go over her battle plan.

“Is that a map?” asked Spencer with interest.

“This is more than a map boy wonder. This is a colour coded blue print and corresponding battle plan for the day. So I’ve highlighted the different areas of the convention centre and matched them up with all the stuff we want to do and when so we can get the most out of today. The stickers show where the must see vendors are and the glitter glue lines are the fastest ways for food and bathroom breaks”

“That’s comprehensive” said Luke with a grin.

“We don’t play around Newbie, get with the program or get left behind. We have about thirty minutes until the doors open so it’s muffin and coffee time!”

For all your teasing the battle plan was a roaring success and hours later when the centre was closing and the four of you were weighed down with merch, you could sincerely say you’d had one of the best days of your life. In the car going home Penelope and Luke resumed their debate and Spencer nodded off on Luke’s shoulder. every so often you would jump in with a comment but mostly you were content to listen to their playful arguing, a sense of contentment washing over you.

Penelope dropped off Spencer and Luke with a begrudging agreement to disagree and then headed back to your apartment. 

“What’s that look for?” she asked glancing over at you and the huge grin you had plastered over your face.

“Oh nothing. Just looking forward to next year”

 


End file.
